How Many Points Does The Word Love Have?
by leabasil
Summary: A short one-shot based on the most recent episode 'Under the Gun'. My take on the sibling moment between Aria and Mike.


**AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope it's okay. This is a one shot inspired by the cute sibling moment between Mike and Aria on tonight's episode. I really think that they should have more sibling moments - so this is my version of what I think could have happened**

"How many points does the word slut have?", I heard the venom in his words, sharp and clear, ringing loudly along with the laughter of the other boys in the locker room. I hardly knew the boy, Connor, I didn't even realise how close Mike and him were. How could my own brother believe his words over mine.

When I turned and saw Ezra behind me - I realised that everything was spinning out of control. Everybody knew, and we had to pretend that nothing happened. I was completely humiliated by some asshole I hardly knew, right in front of my ex-boyfriend who also happened to be my teacher. Even afterwards, when Ezra tried to talk to me, it didn't matter - because Connor was right, I was a slut. Maybe I still am, going out with my English teacher, and then my martial arts teacher. I was disgusted with myself.

My last class was English - I couldn't stand being in school anymore. I'm not the type of girl who skips school. But I had to get away from this. It's almost comical how I didn't attempt to skip school because I knew that 'A' was out there, but as soon as I'm labeled as a slut, I go home. At least at home, I don't have to see Connor, or Ezra. But then Mike would get home when school was over.

At home, I had spent the rest of the day crying my eyes out whilst hiding myself under a blanket. I had already finished 3 boxes of tissues. I couldn't stop crying, I had never felt so humiliated and betrayed. I hated myself - so much, and I hated Connor for being right, and for kissing me, and for telling everyone that we hooked up.

The sound of my phone ringing shook me out of my pity party, Emily's name flashed on the screen. I knew that it was probably something important, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I didn't care about anyone's problems but my own. Let's add that to the list - selfish. I'm selfish and a slut.

As soon as I had put my phone down, a knock came out of the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was on the other side of it - Mike. "Go away". I had meant for my voice to come out more agressive, or demanding. But really all that came out of my mouth was a cross between a croak and a whine. Instead of being a normal person, Mike just decided to walk into my room anyway.

"Ria, I'm really sorry", those were the first words that came out of his mouth. I smiled slightly at his use of his old nickname for me. When we were kids, he could never pronounce my name, instead he called me Ria, and the name just stuck. "I should have believed you, I shouldn't have believed that prick over you, you're my sister. And I'm sorry".

"It's okay Mike, he was right anyway, I am a slut, a big one in fact. I totally deserved it". A tear ran down my cheek as I said the words and I buried my head between my knees, wanting to shut myself out from the world. Pretend that everything today had never happend. As soon as I did so, I felt Mike's fingers underneath my chin pulling my head up to look at his face.

All I saw were his chocolate brown eyes looking at mine in deep concern. His face reminded me of when we were little kids, how he would help me when I fell down and get me a band-aid to make me feel better. Even though I was the older sibling, Mike had always been the one to protect me. As if reading my thoughts, Mike said "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you, and you shouldn't listen to what those guys say", he said softly. He took my hand into his and squeezed it softly.

"But it's true Mike, I'm a slut. I'm sorry that mom left, I'm sorry that all your friends know that I'm a slut, and I'm sorry that you deserve a better sister than me!" I cried, bursting into tears again. I was surprised that I hadn't run out of tears at this point. Mike rubbed my back soothingly before he got a hard and serious look on his face.

"Aria, you listen to me. You are the most amazing sister in the world. You have always taken care of me no matter what. You are always looking out for me, and from now on I'll be doing the same for you, rather than listening to what anyone else says. You are beautiful, and you're most definitely not a slut. So what? You dated a teacher, you didn't KNOW Aria, you couldn't have known when you first started dating him. You are one of the most amazing people I know. Don't listen to the rest of them okay?" Mike ranted on and on. I finally shut him up by pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mike, how many points does the word love have?" I murmured into his shirt. He just smiled at me and we spent the rest of the day in our pyjamas watching tons of movies. Just like we did when we were kids.


End file.
